A lens barrel may include a lens support frame capable of supporting an optical lens. The lens support frame may support the optical lens by providing a pin hole equidistantly in the circumferential direction of the lens support frame and fitting a pin into the pin hole from outside of the lens barrel. Also, the lens support frame may support the optical lens by providing a screw hole equidistantly in the circumferential direction of the lens support frame and screw-coupling a screw into the screw hole from outside of the lens barrel.
Also, according to the recent image quality improvement requirements, a lens barrel used in an imaging device or the like is required to increase the accuracy of a lens support frame supporting an optical lens. Accordingly, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a lens barrel having an adjustment function for correcting the inclination and eccentricity of an optical lens that may occur due to a manufacturing error. In detail, the lens barrel disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a lens support frame supporting an optical lens, a first through hole provided equidistantly in the circumferential direction of the lens support frame to adjust the eccentricity thereof, a first eccentric member pressed rotatably into the first through hole, a second through hole provided equidistantly in the circumferential direction of the lens support frame to adjust the inclination thereof, and a second eccentric member pressed rotatably into the second through hole. In the lens barrel disclosed in Patent Document 1, the first eccentric member may be pressed into the first through hole to adjust the eccentricity of the optical lens supported by the lens support frame, and the second eccentric member may be pressed into the second through hole to adjust the inclination of the optical lens supported by the lens support frame.